Talk:Theories
Let's get farfetched! A long time ago, Mike was an orphan and had two friends. a boy named Freddy and a girl named Foxy. The night of June 26th (a friday in 1987), his two friends disappeared at the pizzeria place causing the first wave of commotion. Lured backstage by the Freddy Fazbear animatronic. That same night Phone guy the night watchman dons a Golden Freddy suit to search for the children during the night. The suit was needed to wander around without the Animatronics attacking him. He kept his disguise hidden in kitchen, since the camera there was faulty and it also housed another secret, but while only partly disguised, he was spotted by Freddy and tried to play it cool but Freddy realised something was fishy and Phone Guy had to run away, past other security cameras to get back to the security room. His cover was blown and was subsequently arrested as the cause of the disappearance, however being unable to find the bodies or prove beyond reasonable doubt that Phone Guy was actually behind the kidnapping they had to later let him go. The next day, Mike returns to look for his friends, he goes up to a Freddy Fazbear animatronic and the boy inside, barely alive, whispers "It's Me!" Creating the traumatic vision that haunts him as his hallucinations to this day. Knowing the secret the "haunted" animatronics had to silence him and this is where Foxy has to strike during the day time causing "The Bite of '87". With all the commotion going on, no one wanted to work security so the company had take back on Phone guy after being released. Mike is hospitalised and years later partially recovers but with damage to his frontal lobe ends up with some working memory retrieval problems as well as being a lot more impulsive. Specifically, he forgot about the whole ordeal with the bite which people believe was entirely accidental, but as precaution closed down Pirate Cove, and his friend being trapped in a Freddy animatronic. However, the "It's me" remains etched into his recalled memory, but he doesn't know what it's supposed to mean anymore. During this time he also makes two new friends. Girls named Bonnie and Chica. (Why stop here let's go even more farfetched) Phone guy after years of expert service to the company decides to resign, says it's his last week and begins making his recorded messages for the future night watchman. On the evening of the night that Phone guy records his last message. Mike impulsiveness coupled with his memory retrieval problems leads him to go back there with his new friends because of these hallucinations. The animatronics seize the opportunity to tie up a loose end thinking Mike might remember the incident from years ago. Bonnie and Chica are lured into a similar trap and captured and used as hostages to get at the impulsive Mike who also didn't think to plan ahead and get backup (making up the five reported in the article). Mike witnesses in horror as his friends are stuffed into animatronics and he's supposed to be next, he sees the Golden Freddy slumped on the floor (in the same pose he hallucinates it in in-game) and believes that is an animatronic he will be stuffed into. Creating the second traumatic image in his mind. But before he could be stuffed inside, 12 am arrives... "Tis I, never fear for the phone guy is here." He pushes Freddy away, leaving the hand imprints on his face and escapes with Mike to the security room and closes the doors. But all 4 were relentless this night and the power quickly begins draining. With nothing else to do, the two sit down and talk for a while. Realising things were grim with them not going away he opened up the secret passageway in the security room which leads to the kitchen and sent Mike through it with the key to exit the building. This secret passageway he spent years keeping hidden from the animatronics as it would mean certain doom for him should they find it. Hence why he could not use it all those years ago when Freddy first spotted him in the costume and instead opted to go past the cameras. He knew he had to sacrifice himself now as the bait to keep them preoccupied while Mike escaped to the kitchen and then out to freedom. In the last moments before the end of the Phone Guy he remembers to make his final recorded message. Leading to the long time tradition of the security guards being live bait to keep the animatronics busy. And additionally Freddy now learns of the passageway from the Kitchen to the Security Room and can now use that to sneak in when both doors are closed. After escaping Mike runs away from this town far far far far farfetched away for a long long long long time and just tries to forget about it all, so people still thought him missing as well. The next day, the unconscious Phone Guy is found in the Golden Freddy costume still alive but this time, the animatronics made sure he was well enough framed this time that he was found guilty of the murders and disappearances and convicted and sentenced to the death penalty. On night 5, the true big bad of this story makes his recorded message... (I'm bored and just want to wrap things up now) Mike grows up on the streets, with his brain damage causing gross profanity he's had trouble getting a job or even keeping one, until he sees this ad in the paper which pulls him back into the fold this time to avenge Phone Guy and make a few bucks. He finally hears the big bad's message on the 5th night and after being able to decipher it, he goes back on the 6th night to find the secret that leads into the next game... :) - Scott Cawthon jk - A random Wikia Contributor ;)